The present embodiments relate to technologies and applications in short-range communication such as near-field communication (NFC) between devices in the immediate vicinity of each other. NFC technology may utilize magnetic field induction to enable contactless short-range communications between electronic devices. Some mobile devices incorporate NFC technology to facilitate two-way contactless and short-range communications between the respective mobile device and another electronic device. NFC technology is increasingly accepted as a way to conduct commerce, provide sensitive identifying information, share other personal data, and grant or deny access to a secure location.
Although short-range technologies provide users opportunities to easily perform a number of different actions with their electronic devices, there exists room for improvements. One area in which there is room for improvements is security. Although security measures are already available in, for example, NFC technology, there continues to be room for security-related improvements.